Alice of Kingdom Sacrifice
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: Those that enter Wonderland are doomed to dream forever. Those that dream go insane. Those that go insane dream. Wonderland is not what it seems. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little story I had written to go with a Kingdom Hearts AMV I made on YouTube. The song was Human Alice Sacrifice, a popular Vocaloid song. [ **http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=md3ozHOOrDc put that in your url bar without the spaces to see it. ]  
**I figured it'd be nice to flesh it out and give it some more depth and post it up on here.  
**First Alice: Sora  
Second Alice: Riku  
Third Alice: Kairi  
Fourth Alice: Namine and Roxas

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom hearts nor do I own the song this fanfic is based off of.

x.....+.....x.....+.....x.....+.....

All who go to Wonderland are doomed to wander forever.

The First Alice to arrive was a boy in red. He was given a magic blade to vanquish his foes. All he did was recklessly cut a bloody path through the creatures in Wonderland. The poor shadows disappeared as one by one they were cut down by the him. The last thing they saw was the boy's smiling face and cruel cold blue eyes. Finally the boy was caught and locked away, being forced into a deep sleep. In his dreams he relived every horrible thing he had done to those poor creatures of Wonderland.

The Second Alice was a boy of blue, who sang sweet songs to the ocean. All around him people would gather to listen to his intoxicating voice. Like his hair, his tongue seemed to be made out of silver. Soothing and luring all who hear his songs. However he sang forbidden lyrics and impossible notes, creating a mad mad world. The oceans rised up and engulfed the land as he sang. A Wonderlander had had enough and struck him down, his blood splattering the ground as he sang his last song before his aqua eyes closed and he was forever sealed in a dark room behind a white door.

The Third Alice was a sweet little girl who mysteriously appeared in Wonderland. The moment she arrived she struck curiousity with the locals of wonderland. She was loved and adored by all. With her beauty she created an isolated green world. However inside of the beautiful doll was an ugly soul withered and dying. A vain demon ran her mind and took control of her actions. Her loyal subjects mourned for her and tried to warn her. They tried to bring back the sweet girl they loved, but she couldn't see past her own beauty, forever staring off into space as the demon took over. Soon all around her abandoned her and left her locked away in her stary tower, for fear of what she would do. She went insane, slowly dying each day.

The Fourth Alice were a set of yellow twins. They ran through the realms of the previous Alices. They passed the chamber holding a figure in read, and heard strange melodies coming from the ocean. The sister saw the red figure move and the brother had seen the door. They were tempted to walk nearer but then they ran off, eager to explore more places. They found a place perfect for them. A large white room with a big table and just two chairs. It was like it was made just for them. The big sister was quiet like a ghost and liked to draw, and the little brother was insane, loud, and liked to fight. They received an invitation from the Green Queen, but they did not accept it. They liked their pure white world. The brother ran off somewhere, once again captivated by that song he heard.

The first Alice had woken and escaped her prison, striking down the sister. The brother had opened the door and fell into the dark waters that held the dead man and his song. The brother's soul was lost in the blue Alice's ocean and the sister's soul got trapped in the green Alice's world.

These five humans are forever stuck in a dream, reliving their time in Wonderland day and night. Some recover their sanity and their true memories. They try to find each other each day, hoping by nightfall to escape. But sleep overtakes them and time rewinds, and the dream starts over.

The dream will always go on. Forever and ever.

Those that enter Wonderland are doomed to dream forever.

x.....+.....x.....+.....x.....+.....

**Author's Notes: **I think that came out alright. What do you guys think? Please review. It would be much appreciated.


	2. READ ME

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am thinking of fleshing this story out even more. Giving each 'Alice' their own chapter and expanding their travels in Wonderland. Do you think that would be a good idea? If so please let me know. I don't want to write a story that no one would read.

Thanks!

KradsLover


End file.
